Warming the Heiress
by valkurion-universe
Summary: A commissioned story of White Lightning with subtly added Elderburn. Weiss is sent as an envoy for the Schnee Dust Company to Vale in the middle of one of the most chilling winters on record, and ironically the cold-hearted heiress cannot get warm in Vale. After a phone call with elder sister Winter, who is currently exploring a new date, Weiss orders a call girl to keep warm...


_AN: A longer commissioned work and again smut, and this one I am actually proud of,I felt I crafted it pretty well, got the pacing good, even adding some subtle Edlerburn for all the fans of that amazing crack ship including myself. I'll even try to make this into a small slow burning fic with this AU, even adding ing Magnetism and Ladybug, simply because I really enjoyed this, and it's White Lightning, my ultimate Weiss, and Nora OTP. If you want to commission something like this or even a certain chapter, please PM me! Enjoy!_

* * *

 _ **Warming The Heiress**_

Weiss was cold, colder than she had ever been which was very unusual for her given her nature, her family heritage, where she had grown up and the fact that she had spent all her life living with her decrepit father. But now, she was dithering, alone in her hotel room on a business trip to Vale, which made even less sense.

She was twenty-three, high up in the chain of command that was The Schnee Dust Company, send as an envoy to Watts Ltd in Vale just ahead of another Vytal Tournament, in the dead of winter. It was stranger still because she was far used to winter, she loved the season, the snow, the icy chill in the morning, waking up in the frosty haze. Winter meant ice skating and warm cocoa, all the comforts the pleasant and gorgeous heiress loved in her life; if she could, Weiss Schnee would make every single day winter, and every day covered in a layer of white snow. But this, this Valien winter, it was so foreign to Weiss, and all she could feel was a gripping chill that had set in her bones from the moment she landed, prolonged by the jetlagged sleep and the horrible bed of her hotel room.

"What do you call that mattress sir? And is there something wrong with heating in my suite? I almost froze to death in bed!" She had bellowed at the hotel manager, stern, and threatening, just as her elder sister had taught her. A father as a CEO, a sister as Colonel in the military, Weiss was of a certain pedigree that one should not at all anger. She even threatened to call the CEO of the entire hotel line just to have the manager fired and left in the cold street if her mattress was not softer, heated and the room temperature was not increased. Weiss Schnee was stone cold in her blood and in her methodical mentality.

Still, there was not a person alive that would say that what Weiss lacked for in human compassion and kindness, she did not make up for in her beautiful looks. She was drop dead gorgeous and plenty of women had said the same, and men too for that matter.

The hotel manager was still not much help, upgrading her to the suite she was currently pacing around, the walls a little thicker and the temperature and little more swelling, but barely so. The heating packed itself in not long after she unpacked again and thus she was perpetually freezing once again, huffing to herself. There was nothing that could be done, and in frustration, she texted Winter, a furious and vibrantly colored in language message to her fleeting elder sister. It took the woman almost half an hour to text back.

'If you're that cold, just call an escort you frigid Ice Queen!' was Winter's reply, and it made Weiss warm enough as her blood boiled at the answer.

Weiss, order a call girl? Just to keep warm? It was absurd, what would people say if they were seen? She'd be on the face of every magazine in the Kingdom if she was snapped with any woman holding hands, even worse when they found out that woman would be an escort. Weiss was not that kind of woman, she didn't need another body to keep her warm at night, she never had. Not since the blonde boy in high school, she'd sworn off of others, even to blow off a friend before.

But there was one reason why she didn't throw her scroll out of the window upon reading such a solution from her elder and apparently cruder sister. She was simply so cold, and a call girl seemed like a logical and actually desirable solution to the problem. It made her seethe and silently despise her sister for a hot moment. It was as if Winter knew her little snowflake all too well or had this herself before while sent as a military envoy; go to the hotel and if it was cold enough order a girl for the night, or two, or even three.

Weiss hit call and pressed the freezing metal speaker to her ear and the mic to her lips as she dialed up Winter for clarification. If she was going to do this, she wanted to know how to do it without being seen or without any questions being asked. As the dialing ring rang Weiss began to mull it over in her head, the rebelliousness of having a call girl meet her here, and on her father's money. That was more appealing than the sex on its own at first.

Then she began to think of the cuddles, to think of how she would actually be warm, and she was dithering as she stood still, waiting for the call to go through. Where could Winter be to have this poor a connection? Weiss had five bars.

"What's up snowflake?" Winter asked on the other end of the line as soon as it connected, taking enough of the valuable time they both had. In truth, Winter was living it up herself, on tour around Menagerie and casually looking over the sunset from her balcony. She had been set up in an apartment that Weiss herself would be seething even more at if she saw it. It was so warm and spacious, the military making a good 'use' out of taxpayer money for sure, but Winter was hardly complaining as she moaned a little into the mouthpiece of her scroll to her little sis.

Why did she moan?

Weiss stiffened, her breath turning to a gas as it escaped her lips. "Winter? Are you… Did you call an escort yourself? Are you having sex with her on the phone to me!?" Weiss shrieked at the top of lungs and freaking out a little as she heard her sister's gasps and heavy breathing down the line.

In truth, Winter was not explicitly having sex over the phone, but the region between her legs was taken up by the lips and head of another, a blonde. "Well, not exactly. We're not having sex and she is not a call girl, we're actually dating but I'll tell you all about that when I get back from Menagerie and you get back from Vale - Ah!" Winter blissfully sang as the girl between her legs lapped at her sweet pearl, sending her reeling all over. "What's up snowflake?" She asked again, lounging in her chair.

The younger sister was a little repulsed, even if they were not having sex there was a good chance that her sister was having her legs pleasured all the way up by the tongue of whoever was there. "You know I hate it when you talk to me over the phone while also getting licked out by whoever is there Winter darling," Weiss commented in a displeased and unamused voice. She never did the same Winter, but then again Weiss rarely had company let alone sex. "Is this why you told me to call an escort?" She asked, grabbing her scarf from her luggage and going too far as to wrap it around herself, she was that cold indeed and Winter could hear her chattering teeth and shaking frame down the line.

"My my you are cold aren't you snowflake?" The suave and sophisticated elder sister slithered down the phone. "No, I didn't suggest it because I…" She stopped and moved the scroll away from her as the blonde licked her in a certain place, making her cry out in a glorious moan. Weiss heard it anyway it was so loud and cursed as she did. "I suggested you call a call girl because it works, it's well worth the money and you haven't had a good fuck in years, Weiss. Honestly, I and Sherry were wondering if you had given up," Winter sniggered again, tossing her head back and cursing between a bitten tongue as her girlfriend pleasured her all the more.

They tossed and juggled the small argument for a couple more reports until eventually Winter had had enough and wanted to make more of the meal her blonde lover was receiving between her legs. "Weiss, snowflake, you want to be warm? I'm texting you the number of the best service I know in Vale, tell them Winter referred you and they will give you the best girl they have, or any other you desire. You don't even have to have sex with her, just get warm sister," the stern and cold sister instructed, texting the number she knew from memory and then ending the call promptly, returning to her own business. Weiss was still shivering thousands of miles away in her ice box of a hotel room.

She looked at her scroll, at the number of the service and dabbled again and again. What if she didn't like the girl? What if she did want to have sex with her? What if they were a cute girl? What if she definitely wanted to see with them? She looked to the bed, at the large mattress that was the double bed, and the covers, the six pillows. The same question kept wandering around her mind.

What if she really did want to have sex with them?

Again she looked at the number, then at the bed, and then at her luggage, all scattered over by the wardrobe. She'd remembered her little box for gods knew what reason and now it was looking like she might use it, all the toys she'd collected on business trips like this one on her father's money; he would never know. The bed came into view once again as she thought of the toys, and then of cuddles and her glacier blue eyes one final time drifted to the number on her scroll, and she pressed her thumb to the glass.

"Hello? Yes, I would like to procure a girl for tonight," she told the person on the other end in a stiff, cold and frozen voice, trying not to give herself away. "Yes I would like her to come over right away please," again she told, still trying not to chicken out. Weiss was looking at the bed the entire time, just having the mental imagine of legs and body pressed up together so closely floating around her mind. It was already making her a little flushed.

She coughed a little and blew her breath into the scarf at her lips. "I'm room 34 of the Funhaus Hotel…. Opposite the theater downtown, that's right! How soon can she get here?... Twenty minutes is grand thank you, oh and what color hair does she have?" Weiss asked, a certain center of her brain purring a little. She had a spur of the moment thought and remembered back to her teenage years. She remembered one thing she had told Winter when she reached nineteen after she had just broken up with her two year younger girlfriend due to career ambitions differing.

"Oh, well, if you have a ginger, not a redhead, but a real ginger, I would be willing to pay a little extra," Weiss offered a little alluringly using her seductive voice and business charm. She smiled, even more so when the operator on the line gave a response of affirmative reinforcement.

They concluded business by the woman giving Weiss the girl's name and hanging up, ensuring that she would be knocking on Weiss's door in less than twenty minutes, all of which Weiss spent getting the bed and herself ready, closing the curtains, digging her private box out of her luggage and resting it on the side cabinet. She stored her scarf away for the moment and got changed into some stockings and garters. Then the question rang around in her head again once more.

What if she wanted to have sex with the girl? The answer finally came to her as she sprayed a fresh top up of her perfume around the top of her bust. If she wanted to have sex with the girl, then she would have sex with them. But first, she would cuddle them, and get warm.

"Valkyrie?" Weiss repeated to herself in the bathroom. That was the name that had been supplied. Valkyrie. "I suppose there are worse names for call girls."

Precisely twenty minutes after that, when Weiss's set alarm had rung off five minutes before hand and she was pacing again in the cold so it would not linger in her bones. She was as impatient to get started as she was at the hotel manager earlier, and she still wanted to flay him alive and burn the rest of him on the rack. Setting her up in a bigger suite was all well and good, she was business royalty, but in a room that was just as cold as the one she was in prior was absolutely abhorrent and her father would certainly hear about it. She would have kept thinking that trail of thought if the door did not finally knock, a slowly and harsh bang that could only be from the hotel staff. No call girl would knock that hard.

However to her surprise, as she opened the door expecting a bellhop or the manager himself, all she saw when she pulled the door off the latch, was bright orange hair, just a tad shorter than she was herself.

It was Valkyrie, the call girl finally come.

"Ya called for a girl? Miss?" Valkyrie asked Weiss, skipping her name due to the fact that Weiss never gave the service her first or last. It was too close and she wanted no one to realize she was procuring an escort just to keep warm. Did Winter ever give her name? Weiss was amazed this was only coming to mind now of all times and not when she was talking to the scandalous elder burner.

She stopped, thinking of a fake alias on the fly, but she was horrible when it came to names. Letting Valkyrie into the room she hurriedly thought of something, anything that could be her name.

"Ruby! Ruby Rose!" She cried out, remembering the name of her high school girlfriend that had ended badly, it was hopefully enough to obscure her heritage and standing as a Schnee, as the Schnee Heiress for that matter. However, when Valkyrie turned turquoise eyes looking deep into the glaciers that were Weiss's, she saw right through the pathetic attempt of a name.

It did give Weiss enough time to fully examine the ginger, however, her beautiful and exposed neck save the choker, her white top with the heart cut in the chest with a slight scratch on it, the black and crimson of her puffy armed jacket that made her look like a woman of an athletic nature. Perhaps that was what she did when she wasn't selling her cunt to aspiring men and women, or just women, or just men. From how she looked and the punkish twist she had of her Weiss had to guess that Valkyrie was only one of the most hardcore of gays. Perhaps she was a 'Gold Star Lesbian' Weiss would have to ask.

Valkyrie's smile dissipated and she cocked on one hip, shooting Weiss a look, she knew the name was a fake. "Look if we're gonna do this sweetie, you gotta tell me your real name. I'll know it anyway if you're paying by card," she informed the fluttering heiress. She was right too, she would soon figure it out, and it would be more beneficial if she just did right away, save moaning the name of Weiss's ex-girlfriend once they both got heated.

"Weiss… Weiss Schnee," the white-haired businesswoman divulged with a sigh, however, got no means of recollection from Valkyrie.

"Nice, see that's better right? Name's Nora myself, Valkyrie is my second and 'stage' name as they like to call it. It's just so we have some flexibility," Nora riddled off, her own talkative nature showing right away as she set her bag down on the bed and threw off her jacket. She didn't even hang it up she simply tossed it to the side, showing Weiss her strong shoulders and alluring back from behind as she filtered through her bag. From it, she pulled a set of garters and a small butt plug and called out. "So d'ya wanna get started or what? Where am I setting up beautiful?" Nora asked.

But Weiss was still standing at the door, still stuck and hypnotized.

It was Nora's hair, her nature, her back that was certainly shredded. She was definitely a gymnast, or a basketball player, possibly even a fighter of sorts. Her body was magnificent and as Weiss icy eyes fluctuated to look at the bed, she could mentally see herself tossing and turning with Nora, rolling around under the sheets with her for hours, orgasms shooting off left and right but neither of them getting tired. She could only imagine how seasoned a sexual veteran Nora Valkyrie was, and how frigid and weak Weiss Schnee herself would be. She would lose her cool in the first ten minutes and be finished with her legs given up for sure. But there were other questions on her mind as well. How was Nora not cold? It was freezing. How did she not know who Weiss was? Unless she didn't care because this was just another job.

What would she say when Weiss told her she needed cuddles? No sex to begin with at least.

"I… Would like you fully clothed, in the sheets, cuddling me please Valkyrie," Weiss said stiffly as if frozen herself, edging out the syllables and trying to concentrate on saying them perfectly clear. It was a relatively absurd request of a call girl, simply cuddles. But they were exactly what Weiss wanted and needed for sure.

Nora turned her head, then the rest of her, seeing how cold Weiss really was without walking around. She was actually frozen stiff, and Nora herself could feel a thing. It was a little chilly, the normality for a Valien Winter, but Weiss was actually shaking.

"You wanna what? Just cuddle? You sure?" Nora checked then checked again and then a third time to be absolutely sure of what she heard. "I'm still gonna have to change you full rate you know that right sweetie?" The ginger told the heiress again, storing the plug and garters back in her travel case and chucking it at the foot of the bed. She was perplexed but truly saw the shaking of the white haired woman.

Weiss did her best and eventually managed to move, tossing some of the pillows away from the head of the bed and drawing the sheets over. "Don't worry Valkyrie I'll pay you double and you don't have to tell a soul. Tell them you fucked me so well I paid you extra," Weiss bartered, holding Nora's hand.

Her hand. It was so damn warm, the warmed thing Weiss had ever felt before, and it was tingling, buzzing as if conducting electric current. Nora Valkyrie was positively humming with static, and it already sent a warm jolt into Weiss's body, making blood pump faster around her, making her smile instinctively and making her want to do nothing but hold the smaller ginger.

"Or better yet, cuddle me for a time and then maybe you can fuck me anyway," the heiress caught herself saying with a sly smirk, Winter's poisonous and sultry influence from halfway around the globe no doubt. She bet the elder sister was smiling as she was fucking her girlfriend at that very second. "I take it you have a strap on?" She even continued, some part of her mind bring rubbed like a kitten for being so forward and teasing as she held Nora's hand.

Minutes later they were snuggling, Weiss dressing down to her underwear on the ginger's advances to make sure enough of her amazing and toasty heat was passed through their bodies. Weiss had hardly complained when the illustrious call girl had unbuttoned her blouse for her and then zipped down her pencil skirt. The stockings garters remained and Weiss had blushed profusely when Nora laid eyes on them.

"You wore these for me did ya, honey? Weiss, wasn't it? Weiss Schnee?" She checked her client's name, not playing the dominant or the sub, but the caring partner fantasy, only in her head it was a casual cuddle, Nora didn't even have to try to do anything except be warm and care for the freezing heiress. She could already see that her questioning of the lingerie was making Weiss blush again, causing the heat to rise in her chest.

Glacier eyes tried to avoid Nora for a second but the call girl cupped Weiss's face and looked deeply into her eyes, still wrapping her other arm contently around her and snuggling her close, arm just below the bust. "Well… I was thinking about how it might play out. Buying a cuddle and a nice fuck from a beautiful call girl. And then you came through the door, and all I wanted to do was snuggle," Weiss confessed, drawing her body closer and running her hands down Nora's chest, pulling at her hips to cuddle even closer again. "But now… I… I don't know Valkyrie."

The ginger smiled, and kissed Weiss's cheek, shooting a tree of static sparks all over the heiress's body and making her chest and arms sing with sweet internal melody. Her core opened up a little, gently waking up and readying for pleasure if there was some about to play with.

"Weiss. Please, gal, call me Nora. Fuck the stage name, call me Nora," the ginger implored Weiss to do so, resenting her last name a little as Weiss continued to use it. "Not gonna lie when I came it this was business as usual, but now," Nora began kissing Weiss on her cheek again, getting as close as she could to her in the bed. "Now I really want to start making you call my name, while I please ya Weiss," Nora slithered, seductively whispering as she kissed Weiss again and slid her hand down her chest, all the way down to the hem of her underwear.

A sharp gasp left Weiss's lips and Nora smirked, pushing her lips down onto Weiss's lips, the fresh and soothing taste of spearmint filling her mouth with a soft undertone of vanilla. It made for a perfect kissing taste as they made out before long. Nora's hand tugged at the lip of the panties and garters and as a sign of affirmation that she could go ahead and get to work, Weiss hummed. At the same time, the heiress slipped her own hand down Nora's skirt down her own underwear and gripped at the soft plumpness that was her rear, such a well peachy rear.

The hand from the call girl instantly began to rub around Weiss's entrance, at her pearl above and making the sweet lips fully open, engorged and hungry for some attention. Weiss herself was already moaning and panting a little into the kisses, and Nora could tell instantly that she hadn't been treated like this in a long time.

"My my, these juicy lips haven't been touched by another in ages have they?" Nora asked with a devilish smile on her otherwise adorable face, she was already enjoying this and was more and more as Weiss felt her fold below seep out the moist fluids she'd kept mostly contained. "Mhmm, I can feel that wetness there too, it's purring as I rub it Weiss chick!" Nora gleamed, rubbing in sensual and dastardly circles as Weiss was left panting and edging on the bed, her hand leaving Nora to lay out on the pillows. Any other time in a warmer climate and they would be strapped and cuffed to the posts.

There was one other little part of Weiss's hidden folds that had Nora internally giggling, and that was the tuft of white hair that was grazing above her cunt kept tidy, but left to grow until now it was a cute little bush above her pussy. Her own little garden that Nora was running her fingers through. It was slowly making Weiss unravel.

"Fuck, Nora… Valkyrie… Nora," Weiss kept moaning insatiably as the ginger played with her garden, her lower lips and then her precious and unwell hidden pearl. She rubbed the clit with all gentleness, but Weiss was so sensitive she lurched up and nearly shot out an orgasm there and then, Nora would have to fuck her. The strap on was the only way to fully ride her thoroughly enough for her to have a good orgasm, and the call girl smiled at that possibility.

She grabbed it and strapped in as fast as she could, not letting Weiss get a moment's rest from the perfect servicing Nora was supplying. It was electrifying, and Nora was a live wire. Weiss was dripping, laid on the bed with her chest flushed and her throat becoming dry.

"You ready heiress?" Nora asked as she slipped the panties to the side in Weiss's crotch and placed her smooth and lubed up cock to the entrance. Weiss was bound to be tight and the lube was to accommodate but what had Weiss's attention was the word Nora had used to call her. Not honey or sweetie as she had all day, but the heiress.

She knew who Weiss was. Even as she kept her mouth shut all the time. The sly devil knew.

Weiss didn't say anything, at this point, it didn't matter at all to her, Nora Valkyrie had proven to be worth however much she was going to be pay and any media backlash too. All she wanted at that moment, was for the ginger to slide her pink colored silicone cock deep into her neglected folds and make her sing the letters 'N', 'O', 'R', and 'A' until she was drooling from both lips. She hadn't realized how pent up she truly was until that very second when she sat up and gave Nora a longing look.

"Fuck me like you're my call girl Nora like I'm paying you to," Weiss unleashed her inner coldish heart that had been effectively warmed by her escort and smiled at her.

Nora smiled, and dug her pink shaft deep into Weiss's cunt, rippling all the way inside and making Weiss jolt up and forward, into the ginger's arms and a loving embrace. The ginger thrusted smoothly and slowly, making sure Weiss felt every single inch of the cock, every nub and ripple worked in. Weiss suspected that escorts had the best equipment and her pussy, her inner walls were certainly feeling that. The sharp and prickling explosion of numbness and euphoric and ecstatic pleasure coursing through her was evidence enough that this was well worth extra, well worth double. And no doubt well worth the look on her father's face when he would see Nora and Weiss together on the cover of some magazine.

It hardly too long at all, only a few minutes of deep and intense thrusting, nipple twists and dirty talk from the professional call girl to make Weiss cum, climax all over the pink cock sheathed inside her. She was a reeling mess of weak limbs for half an hour afterward, all of which Nora spend cuddling and cradling her in the bed, giving her deep and personal little kisses over her face as she climbed back down. Weiss certainly wasn't cold anymore that was certain. Nor was she reserved.

She paid Nora the fee, plus the double and then added a hefty tip. It was all well worth it, especially when out of nowhere Nora kissed her most passionately on the lips and stuffed a sheet of card into the heiress's bra a little playfully. "Call me sometimes, when you're not being Weiss Schnee," she whispered before dashing off, the time over and Nora needing to escape before someone smelled a call girl.

All that was left was for Weiss, flushed still and warm enough to walk around the room in just her lingerie, to call Winter again. It dialed as slow as before but eventually connected.

"Well… How did it go snowflake?" Winter asked, knowing exactly what her little sister had been doing. She had a sultry smile on her face back in Menagerie, with her stunning blonde in her arms as they cuddled in a hammock on the balcony of her apartment.

Weiss was as giddy as a schoolgirl, and could barely contain her little giggle as she jogged on the spot. She pulled out the card from her bra and looked at the digits, with three kisses marked underneath too.

"Winter… Is it usual for the call girl to leave you her personal number? Because I think your little sister just got asked out by Nora Valkyrie, the shortest, and cutest, hooker in the world…"


End file.
